


Every Way That Counts

by mggislife2789



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Developing Relationship, F/M, Pregnancy, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-03-01 06:31:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13289025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mggislife2789/pseuds/mggislife2789
Summary: Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or their original stories. This is only for fun. It's where my brain goes after the credits roll. No copyright intended. Better safe than sorry. ;)





	Every Way That Counts

Spencer’s head snapped toward the elevator as it opened, a gasping sob emerging from within the likes of which he hadn’t heard in quite some time. When he looked up, he saw his pregnant friend, Y/N, crying. At first, he thought maybe it was just hormones. She was pretty late in her pregnancy, so it would’ve been understandable, but something in her eyes - the desperation, the despair - this wasn’t just hormones. “Y/N, what’s wrong?” He asked as he stood up from his desk and approached hers, where she sat and immediately buried her head in her hands. “What happened?”

Y/N looked up through tear-filled eyes. “He’s gone.”

“Who?” He seriously had no idea what was happening. “Who’s gone?”

“Brian.”

Spencer’s head was about to explode. “As in your boyfriend Brian? The father of your child Brian?”

When she nodded, he felt the heat rise in his face. “Where did he go? I swear I’ll fucking kill him.”

He was so in a rage, he wasn’t thinking about how this was affecting her. But he was pulled back down to Earth when she began to sob again. “I’m sorry,” he breathed. “He doesn’t deserve you.”

“No, he doesn’t,” she replied. “But this baby is coming soon.” She rubbed her stomach tenderly, wishing that things weren’t as they were. She hadn’t wanted for this baby to be born into a broken home. “What am I supposed to do?”

They’d been having trouble; that Spencer knew. But he didn’t imagine that Brian would just up and leave. “You’re not alone. No matter whether he’s here or not. What happened?”

Tears overtook her face as she started to speak. By now, she’d drawn the attention of the rest of the team who were all gathering around with worried faces. “Y/N, what’s wrong? What happened?”

“Brian left,” Spencer said hotly, not turning his attention from his best friend.

She took a deep breath and continued. “You know he’s been having trouble with the fact that he’s going to be a father. Really nervous. Antsy. So I’ve been trying my best to reassure him that once the baby comes, he won’t feel that way anymore. Last night I was doing the same thing, and he lashed out.”

“How so?” Spencer asked, immediately thinking the worst. 

Y/N shook her head. “Not like that, Spence. Verbally. He accused me of using the baby to try and trap him. That he never wanted to be a father in the first place. I was so hurt, I started yelling too. One thing led to another and he packed a few bags and left. On the way out, he said he didn’t want anything to do with me or the baby.”

Spencer’s blood was boiling. Here was this guy with one of the most beautiful women he’d ever known, expecting a beautiful and seemingly healthy baby, and he throws it out the window. When Y/N finished, she drew in a rattling breath. He could see the uncertainty on her face. “You’re not alone. We’re all here.”

JJ came around the side of Y/N’s desk and cradled her head in her hands. “Will and I will help you as much as we can. You can always call me for help.”

“Me too,” Emily said. 

A round of me toos echoed from the rest of the team.

“But what am I going to do when my maternity leave is up?”

“You’ll figure it out,” Spencer said confidently, feeling none of it himself. “First, you need to have the baby.” He glanced down at her growing stomach and smiled. “Focus on having the baby first. Then figure everything else out.”

Y/N nodded, turning into Spencer and crying again. “Thank you. I…I’m just so scared. I never imagined having to do this on my own.”

“Remember what I said,” he replied, wrapping his arms around her and rocking her gently back and forth, “You don’t have to do this on your own. Just a little differently than you imagined.”

Over the course of the next three months, Y/N was able to come up with a plan for after her maternity leave was up - with the help of the team. She’d already started proceedings against Brian to get child support, which she didn’t necessarily need; she had a fair bit saved, but she wanted him to take whatever responsibility he was forced to take. 

When it came to the after maternity leave situation, Spencer had been her rock. “You were going to get a Nanny anyway right?”

That had been the plan. She just had no idea how she was supposed to handle it all. “Yea, I mean with Charlotte’s help, I should be able to get her to and from where she needs to go. It’s just…I hope that this baby knows how much I want it. I’m going to be working full-time and raising a baby without it’s father. I just want them to know they’re loved.”

“I’m sure they already know,” he replied.

They sat in silence for a few moments, Spencer’s hand resting gently on her stomach and then all of a sudden, she gasped. “I think my water just broke.”

Grabbing his jacket, he picked up the baby bag and ushered her out the door. For the past week and a half, he’d been sleeping on her couch so he could drive her to the hospital when she went into labor. “Time to have a baby.”

After a ton of screaming, even more crying and a lot of unbridled laughter, Y/N welcomed a son, Gabriel Spencer, into the world. She hadn’t told Spencer the baby’s name yet, so later that night, when a nurse brought Gabriel in to start breastfeeding, she told him. “This is Gabriel Spencer,” she said with a tear in her eye. “I can’t thank you enough for being there for us.”

Spencer couldn’t believe it. Looking down, he took in the softness of the little boy’s face. His cheeks were rosy red and his eyes were shut ever so gently, as if completely at peace with the world. “It’s nothing,” he said. “You’re my best friend. I’d never let you do this alone.”

A day or so later, she left the hospital with Gabriel in tow. Spencer immediately got called out on a case, but he promised to come back to her place the second the case was done. 

He returned six days later when Gabriel was just a week old, but she found herself breaking down when he arrived. “I feel like I should be able to do this, but I’m so overwhelmed. I’m a horrible mother.”

“You are not,” he said, rubbing her back. “Your hormones are still completely out of whack and this is all new. It’s a lot. It’s overwhelming. Any woman who says they come home and feel wonderful and have everything in place and know exactly what they’re doing is full of shit.” He grabbed the sides of her face in his hands and made her look him right in the eye. “Raising a baby is hard, but you can do this. Now, you go take a nap and let me take care of him.”

“Thank you,” she breathed. She fell asleep before even hitting the mattress.

Spencer still paid rent in his apartment, but he was rarely there. He’d all but moved in with Y/N, helping to relieve her from mom duties whenever he wasn’t on a case, and helping her with her transition from full-time mom, to full-time mom and full-time FBI agent. “What if he ends up hating me because I work all the time, Spence? This is what I was afraid of. My baby’s going to hate me because I work all the time.”

“Didn’t you have a conversation with Hotch already? That no matter what case we’re on, if something comes up with Gabriel that he comes first?” Spencer asked.

“Yes.”

“Do you love your son?”

“More than anything.”

“Then that’s all you need to know. Babies feel love, hatred is taught. You love your son. That’s what he’ll know.”

Y/N nodded and gave Spencer a hug. “Thank you for always talking me down from the ledge. Bending down, she gave Gabriel a kiss on the forehead. “Mommy loves you. I’ll be back as soon as I can. Be good for Charlotte.”

“He’ll be wonderful I’m sure,” Charlotte replied. “Focus on work. I’ve got him taken care of.”

“Thank you, Charlotte.”

Over the course of the next three months, Y/N and Spencer found themselves living together. Something in the relationship had changed, but neither of them could really put a finger on what it was.

He’d gotten more protective over them both. He’d always been to a degree, but when Brian came to the apartment one night to yell over her taking him to court for child support, Spencer put his foot down. “You don’t get to walk out and then bitch about having to pay. Whether you like or not, you are a father, more like a sperm donor, but whatever. Point is, she is more than entitled to enough money to pay for the nanny. She wouldn’t need one if you weren’t such an asshole.”

“Fuck you, man,” he yelled. “Who the hell do you think you are? Let me see her.”

“No.”

Brian lunged at him that night, but Spencer pushed him back at the door and immediately reached toward his hung up coat, his gun sitting comfortably in its pocket. He didn’t point it. Just kept it tucked in his belt. “Go home. Grow a set. And leave her alone. Or I will make you.”

She’d overheard the whole thing. “Thanks, Spencer.”

“No problem,” he said, smiling at the happy, plump baby. He’d just been fed. “He all full now.”

“Yup, and sleepy.”

They stood there like a happy family, but…

“Spence, can I ask you something?”

“Sure, anything.”

“What are we? We’re different.”

Spencer breathed in sharply. He’d always loved Y/N. He’d always wanted the best for her. But he’d been feeling the difference too. “I’ve always loved you, Y/N. You’re my best friend, but I can’t deny the fact that I love you in a different way now. I don’t like being away from here. I miss him when I leave. Possibly as much as you do,” he chuckled. “And I see you differently. Everything you used to be to me and so much more. Watching you with him is beautiful.”

A tear gathered in the corner of her eye and when she looked up, they locked eyes for a moment. And then he leaned in to place a soft kiss on her lips. “I love you, Spence.”

He brushed his lips against her forehead as he whispered I love you back. “So should we try seeing where this goes?”

For the first time in a while, he saw her genuinely smile (at least when it wasn’t related to Gabriel and his achievements). “As long as no matter what happens Gabriel is never caught in the middle.”

“I promise,” he said quickly. “Y/N, I meant what I said, he may not be mine, but I love him more than anything else in this world…except you…you’re tied.”

Standing up on her tiptoes, she kissed him again, lingering this time. “Then let’s see what happens. And Spence?”

“Yea.”

“You are his father in every way that counts.”


End file.
